Wicked Timing
by XoxoSilentSecretsXoxo
Summary: After Narcissa's death, Draco and Hermione end up in the Marauder's time. Destroying Hocruxes would be easier if Sirius Black wasn't watching Hermione's every move and why is Draco suddenly attracted to her? Sirius/hermione/Draco Love Triangle
1. Chapter 1

Watching a peaceful death of a human being reminds us of a falling star; one of a million lights in a vast sky that flares up for a brief moment only to disappear into the endless night forever. ~Elisabeth Kübler-Ross

* * *

He refuses to cry; to accept her death. The thought was just so unreal and crazy. Who would have thought Narcissa Malfoy would die of a muggle disease? It was called something along the lines of Caner or Cancer. Yes cancer; Narcissa Malfoy strangely died of a disease that only muggles could get. No, Draco corrects himself, she could be brought back. He can avoid the pain and suffering he has been in for the past six hours. No that's a childish thought; there is no way to do such a thing without using extremely powerful dark magic.

Tears threaten to fall down the blonds face. He would just have to accept his mother's death. Strangely a watch comes to mind. Not just any watch; a time turner. How could he get such an item without being questioned by the ministry? All hope once again fades from his eyes. Slowly he rises from his neatly made bed and stalks in to the common room. Luckily no one was there to see the almighty Slitherin actually cry. Yes tears were now descending his eyes. Slowly he trails out of the common room and into the Great Hall where two Ravenclaws ate. Their eyes avert to Draco, but his glare made them turn quickly.

He sits all alone at the Slitherin table silently weeping on the inside. If he could just get his hands on one of those wretched time turners. His face soon turns red from anger. He has to bring his mother back; he just had to. Soon his thoughts were interrupted by eyes that were staring at him from across the room. He rolls his eyes and grunts in annoyance as he leaves the great Hall.

As he begins to return to the common room, a thought struck him like lightning. Granger had a time turner! His eyes once again light up as he thinks of dozens of places she could have hid it. He couldn't search the Gryffindor common for obvious reasons, so he decided to check out the library.

Three hours passed as he checks the last book shelf. He even searched the damn restricted area. He silently sighs as he decides to check the room of requirement.

He walks up to the wall, which reveals a door. His hand quickly grab the handle and open it. Inside reveals a Muggle bedroom. Books over filled the shelves. A grin crosses over Draco's face. The time turner is in here; somewhere. He started over to the bookshelf and began his search.

A smile glazed his lips when he finally finds his treasure; the Time Turner. His heart skips a beat as he examines it. It would take about 168 turns to get to the right time. Draco sighs as he begins turning it.

* * *

Hermione grunts in annoyance and crumbles up her tenth paper. She just couldn't get it to flow right. Potions frustrated her to the point of almost insanity. A sigh passes through her lips; why was she even doing this paper? It wasn't going to be made an assignment until a month or two. Speaking of assignments, she really needed to start on the potion that goes with the essay.

The book worm got up from her spot and heads toward the room of requirement. Once she got to the room confusion lit up her face. Why is it of her bedroom? She gazes around and sees Blonde hair. Quickly, she ducts behind her 'bed'. Draco luckily hadn't noticed her. He seemed to be counting to himself, but why? Hermione squints her eyes to see the shiny object in Malfoys hand.

"What in Godrics name are you doing?!" Hermione screams once she recognizes the time turner. Draco, who hasn't expected company, dropped the time turner, which shattered on the floor. Draco turned to yell at the damn Mudblood, but a blinding light lit the room.

* * *

Dumbledore sat comfy at his desk as he ate some delicious lemon drops. He was anxious to see who was sneaking around the castle tonight. The paintings have been gossiping ever since they first caught sight of the two unfamiliar people. Of course this being Hogwarts, word got around quick. He soon heard someone entering.

"Ahh I see you have finally made your ways here." The head master greeted. He noticed how the Blonde boy tensed up as soon as he saw him. The boy resemble Lucius Malfoy in a lot of ways.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." A girl with brown bushy hair spoke. She wore a sincere smile and seemed rather comfortable to talk to him.

" You know my name, but I'm afraid that I don't know yours." Dumbledore responded.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco-er-Malfoy." The girl explains. Dumbledores eyes somewhat widen. "We're not from here, well not this time. We're from the future. Our- my time turner broke and sent us here." She glares at the young Malfoy.

"I see." The Headmaster nods, "Time Turners haven't been invented yet Ms. Granger."

The young girl wears a shocked expression, while the boy looked unaffected by the news. "There has to be a way to return home though!" Hermione was on the brink of crying. She had to get home! If she doesn't the she'll never see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville until they're born. Even then she wouldn't actually be able to hang out with them.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but there is no way to return to your time. I suggest that you make a new life here. I assume that you two are in your seventh year." The two students nod. "Excellent. Then you two will stay here, you'll be sorted tomorrow during breakfast. "

* * *

A/N:  
Yay! I finally got this posted :D Ok so Draco is going to be pretty moody for a while :|So no fun from him. Hermione will most likely be depressed for a while as well.

Sorry it's so short, but it's just the beginning :)

What do you think is going to happen during the sorting?


	2. Chapter 2

With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts. ~Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

The Next day

"Great we're late."

Draco and Hermione stood outside the great hall. Hermione took her hand and roughly messes with his hair.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Draco growls while tries to frantically fix his hair.

"Draco your father is in there and you resemble him a lot." The bookworm sighs while casting a glamour charm to change the blonde's eyes blue. "By the way your name is Draco Radcliffe "Before he could object; the doors to the great hall open. Silence instantly filled the room as they entered.

They walked towards the stool that held the hat; feeling like first years again. Draco went first' rolling his eyes as he sat down. '_Ahh a recent Slytherin; It seems you have a change of heart since then.' _"Gryffindor"!

The Gryffindor's table immediately cheered. Draco may have looked unaffected, but Hermione noticed his change of posture. He quickly got up and sat at the edge of the Gryffindor table and ignored anyone who attempted to talk to him.

Hermione was still in shock, but still placed that hat on her head. _'Gryffindor eh? I could see you in Ravenclaw this time No? How about Hufflepuff? Fine. You're a snarky one alright.' _"Gryffindor!"  
Hermione blushed at the attention and scurried away next to Draco.  
"I hope you welcome them with open arms." Dumbledore's' eyes sparkle. "The head girl and Head boy will tell them all the information that they will need; you may resume."

"Hi I'm Lilly Evans, the head girl." The girl across from them speaks. Hermione instantly glues her eyes upward. Lily had beautiful long red hair that reached to her mid back. Her piercing green eyes matched perfectly with it. "That's James Potter, the head boy." She points to the black haired boy with bright brown eyes.

"And her boyfriend." He wrapped his hands around Lily's petite frame. Hermione struggled to hold in her gasp while Draco attempted to glare James to death.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Radcliffe." Hermione introduced.

"Your name is too long." James pouted at Hermione. "I'm going to call you cheddar." He declares.

"James It's the same length as Hermione." Lily stares at her boyfriend quizzically.

"Oh." Was his genius response.

"Ok let's move on to dorms." Lily faces the time travelers. "Hermione, you'll be sharing a dorm with Alice, Dorcas, and Marlene. I'll have to show you later. Draco you'll be sharing a dorm with Peter, Sirius, and Remus; Only talk to Remus if you need help with something."  
"I'm sure Sirius would help if he asked him nicely." James pouts.

"No Sirius would most likely put ants down Draco's pants or tell him-"

"Oi! Lily do you really think that poorly of me? I would do way worse than that." A black haired boy, who she recognized as Sirius Black, strode up.

"This is Sirius Black, don't talk to him." Lily Rolls her eyes.

"Flower your embarrassed of and think poorly of Moi? Sirius pouts. "The name's Black, Sirius Black."

"I'm Hermione and this is Draco."

"Your name is too long!"

"That's what I said!" James shouts.

"I'll call you Mione." Sirius declares.

"Please don't." Hermione Whines.

"Fine I'll call you Hermy." The Marauder smirks.

"That name makes me want to barf."

"Then Mione it is."

"Hey we need to head to class, so they'll know where to go." James announces.

"James if you were listening to Dumbledore, you would know that classes have been cancelled for the week." Lily glares at her boyfriend.

He shrugs and grins sheepishly, while taking a piece bread off Lily's plate. The red head swats his hand and grins when a pout-like sound responded.

A yawn accidently escapes from Hermione.

"Bored of us already, are you?" Sirius chuckles.

Lily rolls her eyes, "You must be tired, it's a long trip to Hogwarts James and I will show you your dorms. She gets up and starts to leave the great hall.

"But it's only ten in the bloody morning!" Sirius whines. Hermione shrugs and softly taps Draco on his shoulder. Her brows furrow as she notices him staring at something, or someone. She looks in the direction that he is and see Lucius Malfoy sitting next to Narcissa and Bellatrix Black.

Hermione gently nudged Draco, thus pulling him out of his trance. "Come on." She says softly, which strangely sooths him.

Hermione walks after Lily while Draco trudges behind. "Finally! You two are slow." James grins. He must have left the Great Hall while they were distracted. The two heads led the time traveler's toward the Gryffindor Common room.

"The password is Raging Lioness, don't forget it." Lily urges.

"If you do, then the Hippogriffs will get you in your sleep." James warns as Lily rolls her green eyes.

"Hermione, your dorm is the second one on the left."

"I advise you not to sleep naked, Sirius tends to get lost in the girls dorms at night." James winked and then told Draco the directions to his dorm. When the Heads left to go back to Breakfast, Hermione led Draco to the couch.

"Don't touch me you filthy Mudblood." He snarls.

"Shut up Malfoy, it's not like I wanted to be stuck in the past with you!" Hermione shouts in a whisper.

"Maybe if you didn't scare the living shit out of me-"

"Why the hell did you even have the damn thing! It's dangerous and it was mine!"

"Well I didn't see you using it!"

"Didn't mean you could take it! And why did you even want it anyway? What could be so important that you needed it?"

"None of your business Granger."

"You don't have to be an Arse about it!"

"I'm going to bed!" He stomps up the stairs.

Hermione rolls her eyes and heads to her own Dorms as well. There was already another person in there that seemed surprise to see Hermione walk in. "Hello I'm Hermione, I'm new here, I'll be sharing the dorm with you." She puts her hand out for the girl to shake.

"I'm Marlene." The other girl greets. Her long blond hair went down her back into loose curls which defined her blue eyes. The two girls talked for a bit before Hermione decided to finally sleep.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Hello ^_^ Sorry it's been a while, but I had half this chapter done for a while, but was too lazy to type. Oh well, it's up now, so please give me your thoughts. **

**~Jadie**


	3. Chapter 3: The truth revealed

They don't hate you. They hate themselves and take it out on you. There's a difference.-Ritu Ghatourey

* * *

Wicked Timing Chapter 3:

"Who's that?" Hermione hears a light, gentle voice ask.

"That's Hermione, our new dorm mate." She could hear Marlene respond.

"Why do we even need one? I'm pretty sure there's enough room on the common room couch for her." Another voice speaks rudely.

"Don't be mean Dorcas." Marlene scolds. Hermione figured that the first voice was Alice, but didn't want to confirm just yet.

"Yeah you don't even know her yet." Alice (she assumes) holds a disapproving tone in her voice.

"No Alice, you don't even know her yet, but you're still defending her. She doesn't even have the decency to let us know she's awake." Dorcas all but, screams. Hermione decided since the cat was out of the bag she might as well sit up.

"Sorry about that, it's not every day you get to hear what others say about you." Hermione apologizes. Marlene chuckles a bit at the bookworm's attempt of a joke. Hermione notices the two other girls that she was not able to observe earlier.

"Hi I'm Alice Longbottom." The girl with short brown hair and soft brown eyes greet. Her smile was genuine and warm which made Hermione more comfortable. "And this is Dorcas Meadows." Alice points to the girl with black hair that ends at her breast. Her eyes were cold, and not because they were icy blue. The young time traveler could sense a lot of hatred radiating from her.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself, though Dorcas scoffed. Hermione's brows furrowed, why does she hate her so much?

"It's nice to meet you." Alice buzzed with joy. "We should head to the Great Hall, it's about time for dinner."

On their way to the Great Hall, Hermione noticed that Dorcas tried her hardest to make sure Hermione didn't get a word in the conversation. It really bugged her. Finally after five horrid minutes they reach the Great Hall. Hermione searches the table and finally spots Draco at the edge. _Of course_, she rolls her eyes. She instantly bolts to the empty spot next to him.

"What the hell is with you Granger?" Draco questions. Surprisingly there is no mean or bitter tone to it; Just plain curiosity.

"One of my Dorm mates, Dorcas, already hates me." Hermione responds.

"I think we'll be great friends." Draco jokes weakly.

"What's with you Malfoy?" The bookworm whispers. She has taken notice of how he's been different. There's been less fights, a change in attitude, and him constantly staring at his mother. He shrugs it off and starts to poke a piece of meat. She observes him a bit and takes notice to how much weight he lost. She decides that there's no point in commenting now. He'll just end up either yelling at her and make a scene or stomp away dramatically (which will also result in him making a scene).

"Mione, Draco." Sirius plops in front of them.

"Hello Sirius." She smiles at him.

"Mione this is Remus and Peter." Two boys emerge from behind him. She had to keep herself from glaring at the round boy, known as Peter Pettigrew; Draco raised an eyebrow at this, while chuckling a bit. The book worm decided to glare at him instead. Hermione looked over to Remus and a smile etched on her lips.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger." She introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you miss Granger." Remus takes her hand and kisses it, which causes her to blush bright red. Draco snorts at her and she slaps him in the arm, which makes him rub his now bruised arm and glare at her.

"He's French Mione, so don't think anything of it." Sirius warns.

"I'm going to go sit with James." Peter squeaks and scurries off.

"What's with him?" Sirius asks. Remus shrugs and sits into the seat, Sirius soon does the same.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Remus questions.

Hermione gulps at the question, she never expected anyone to ask, which was stupid to think. "We were tired of being home school so we transferred." Draco answered smoothly.

"He can speak!" Sirius yelled.

"Are two related?" Remus asks. Hermione shakes her head in response. "Dating?" At that Draco instantly starts to choke on his water. After thirty seconds his coughing calms down.

"Thanks for the help Granger." Draco spits out.

"It looked like you were doing fine on your own." She shrugs. "And Remus, no we are not dating, hence the choking."

"I'm going to bed." Draco mumbles while stomping away.

"But you just woke up!" Sirius calls after, but the git of a blonde ignored him. Hermione rolls her eyes and goes after him.

Once the two reach the common room Hermione pushes him on the couch and puts up a charm that makes a sound barrier. "What the fuck is with you Granger?!" Draco yells, while standing back up.

"No Draco, what's with you?"

"What are you going on about?" He asks, rather loudly.

"You've been acting different lately and it's starting to bother me."

"Why the hell do you care Mudblood?" Draco asks venomously.

"Draco, did something happen to Narcissa?" Hermione asks softly.

That one question broke Draco's dam. He froze on the spot and looked her in the eye. "Don't say anything about my mother! Your dirty Mudblood mouth doesn't deserve to say her name! Just stay the fuck out of my business!" Without out noticing, tear started to trickle down his cheeks and Hermione sat him back down. Her brown, milky eyes stared at his blue ones. Understanding was all over her face.

"Draco I know what it's like." She whispers.

"How the hell would you? Your life is perfect." He glares at her.

"Draco Malfoy! My life is nothing near perfect! You out of all people should know that! I've been tortured, ridiculed, yelled at, and even beaten because I was born a _Mudblood."_ She spat. "These scars will never heal! Draco, I have to live with this retched word on my arm for the rest of my life! It's a constant reminder of how much hell I've been through! "She lifts her sleeve up and lets him look at the scar. " I was on the run for a year! I had to learn how to survive at age 17! To put the icing on the cake, after the war, I went to Australia to find my parents. They were dead Draco, dead." She spoke the last part softly as tears started to pour out.

Draco grabs her chin and makes her look him in the eyes. "She died." Was all he said before he walked off to his dorm.

* * *

A/N:

Favorite Line/part? Please tell me and if you have any ideas or questions, don't be afraid to ask or tell me.

Next chapter is mainly in Sirius POV.


	4. AN

A/N:

Sorry this isn't an update,but it's very important if you want me to continue my stories. I have a problem. I have 7 stories (pretty sure I deleted about 6) and I haven't finished 1! I get distracted so easily, I also keep making stories. I have about 10 stories in different journals. I find that if someone reminds me and tells me to update, when I haven't updated in a while I respond by typing right away. (This happened with my Wicked Timing Story)

I need someone to constantly be on my ass about it! Also another reason I haven't updated is because I've been so caught up with making AMVs (My youtube is XoxoSilentSecretXoxo it's also on my profile) Please support me or even message me on Youtube to start writing again.

Thank you

~Secret


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: The only times I will have Authors notes in the beginning is when there is a warning. There are jokes about being gay in this chapter, don't like don't read. I have nothing against gays, so please don't hate on me.

* * *

Women. They are a complete mystery.-**Stephen Hawking**

* * *

Sirius watches as Hermione chases after the blonde with the attitude. "Did I say something?" He questions Remus. Remus just shakes his head and sits next to Marlene. Sirius quickly follows and ends up sitting across Dorcas.

"You know it was rude, she probably hates all of us now." Alice scolds.

"Who cares? I don't." Dorcas remarks bitterly.

"But we do, your attitude was uncalled for and inappropriate." Marlene glares at the black haired beauty.

"What's going on?" Remus asks the girls.

"Dorcas was being mean to Hermione." James answers before turning back to his food and eating like he hasn't eaten in weeks. Lily shakes her head in disgust before turning back to the conversation.

"You know what? I don't need this!" Dorcas stands up screaming, which causes everyone to stare at the Gryffindor table as she stomps away.

"What's her problem?" Sirius inquires.

"I don't know, but I should go talk to her and make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret." Alice announces, before running after Dorcas.

"Well I'm going to head off to bed." Remus yawns, while dragging A pouting Sirius away. When they got to the common room they saw Hermione yelling at Draco, before he grabbed her chin and walked off. Hermione was sitting in shock at his actions and didn't notice the confused Maruders staring at her.

"Should we talk to her?" Sirius stares at her with concern, he felt like he could feel all the pain she's experiencing. Remus looks at Sirius, before nodding and walking to the couches. The boys instantly felt the magic around the area and gasp in shock. Hermione squeaks in surprise and turns red.

"Are you ok?" The black haired teen questions, he felt like he asked a lot of questions that night.

"Yes, thank you for asking I should probably head for bed." Hermione dashed away before the teens could respond. Remus stared muttering something about how girls are confusing.

"So that's why you're gay?" Sirius cackles before Remus smacks his head. "That hurt Moony." He rubs the back of his head, "Why'd you drag me off anyway?"

"I assumed that you'd know whats got Dorcas knickers in a twist."

"No idea mate, I avoid her most of the time, she doesn't understand that I only want sex, not a relationship." Sirius explains before heading off to bed.

* * *

The next day Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail strode into the Great hall, while Sirius was holding his head. "You ok Padfoot?" James asked his best friend.

"Yeah mate, Moony was just too rough last night, now my head is just killing me." He responded. Everyone in the area stops eating and just stares at him, before gossiping like crazy.

"Bloody hell Sirius, what was that for?" Remus glares at the black haired pure blood.

"You gave me a lump when you hit me Moony, I believe revenge was in order." Sirius grins while taking a chunk out of an apple.

"Didn't you make yourself look bad as well then? " Lily stares at him in question.

"Girls love me to much to really care flower, and Moony here is too sensitive for his own good. This might persuade him to get a girlfriend." Sirius explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's this about Remus and Sirius having sex last night? You didn't hear anything did you Draco?" Hermione walks in with Draco in tow. Draco just glares at the witch before sitting next to Remus.

"I hope you didn't hear anything mate, I told Moony to keep it down, but he wouldn't listen. He can get a little aggressive as well. Poor Wormtail couldn't sleep at all and had to witness it, I hope you're happy Moony, you've scarred him for life."

Peter paid no attention to the apparently 'gay' couple in front of him and continued to nibble on a piece of bread. Hermione on the other hand couldn't stop laughing even it would save her life. She hasn't laughed like this since she was about ten. It was really starting to scare Draco, but at the same time it some what pleased him to hear her let loose for once. It was something that no one was really able to do since the war and he was jealous that she did it with ease.

"I don't think she's breathing." Lily points to the curly haired Gryffindor, who was indeed trying to gasp for breathe. Draco suddenly came up with an idea and quickly whispered something in her ear. She immediately stopped laughing and punches his arm. Hard. He's pretty sure he's going to be bruised for a few weeks. His skin's sensitive.

"Sod off Ma-Radcliffe." She huffs before eating some food. He shrugs and bites into a pear.

"What did he say?" Remus asks. Draco was about to answer, but Hermione Interrupts him.

"Say anything and I'll make sure you can't reproduce." She threatens him in a sickly sweet voice . Draco could have sworn he'd seen a red glint in her eyes and turned away quickly. He really didn't want his most valuable body part ruined.

"I think I like you already Hermione." Lily smiles at her, "I could use a few tips on how to keep guys in check." The red head then looks at James who, was oblivious to her reference. Lily lightly chuckles and turns away.

Hermione looks towards the door and suddenly stands up. "I'm going to go." She muttered and left the Great Hall. Everyone's gaze went over to the entrance. There stood Marlene, Alice and Dorcas, who looked extra pissed at the sight of Hermione. Draco snorted before poking his plate with a fork. The three girls walked over and sat in their respective seats. Marlene sat next to Remus, Alice sat next to Lily, and Dorcas sat next to Sirius.

"Where'd Hermione go?" Alice asks while popping a grape in her mouth.

"Dunno, Maybe I should go look for her before she gets lost." Sirius suggest.

"She'll be fine Siri." Dorcas purrs into his chest. He gently pushed her off and stood up.

"I'm going to go anyway." He shrugs and begins walking around the school. He couldn't find her anywhere. The fat lady claims that she hasn't seen her since that morning. The only place he hadn't looked was the Library and he was cautious of that place, especially since Moony told him that it's his place of relaxation and if he ever sees Sirius there he will give him five months of detention morning and night. Meaning no late night activity in the girls dorms.

Sirius slowly walks in and makes his way to the back, since she clearly wasn't in the front. He finally found her next to a window reading 'Hogwarts: A History.' "So are you a book worm like Moony?"

Hermione jumps, startled before closing the book and sighing. "Most would say that, while others would call me a know-it-all." She laughs lightly.

"You sound like Moonys dream girl." Padfoot rolls his eyes, "But you can do better than him Mione." Sirius smirks.

"Oh? Why is that?" Hermione raises an eyebrow in question.

"Because I'm here Doll." He winks.

Hermione scoffed, "Do you think I'm a girl you can just chat up? If so please remove that thought from your head. I'm not some silly little girl who falls for a boy over some stupid little flirts." She crosses her arms.

Sirius felt like he'd been smacked in the face, punched in the jewels, and beaten to a pulp. No girl ever refused his charming charm. A grin appears on his face, he likes a challenge. Hermione noticed his grin and rolls her eyes then resumes her book. (Which she's reading for the umpteenth time.)

A thought suddenly occurs to Sirius, "How'd you find the Library anyway?"

"I asked." She replies simply. Something didn't seem right about her answer, he would know since he has a great judge of character. (He made friends with James, Remus, and Peter, so he couldn't be wrong. Right?) All Sirius knew was that something didn't feel right about their story and he was going to find out why.

* * *

A/N: It's 12:30 in the morning and I have school tomorrow. You're all welcome for the update lol. I finished this in about 4 hours, but it's currently un edited, so I'll do that later.


End file.
